


Always by Your Side

by thekindworthreading



Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [29]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jamilton Month 2020, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Thomas is excited to be marrying Alex the next day, but when he gets into their bedroom, he finds him crying.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773895
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	Always by Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goddamnfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnfaith/gifts).



> This is for day 29 of Jamilton Month - Wedding and I can´t believe there is only one fic left for me to write :(
> 
> anyway, @goddamnfaith of course this one is for you, my love

It´s the night before their big day. The night before the wedding. Thomas is basically vibrating with a mix of anticipation and nervous energy. When he comes out of the bathroom, he finds Alex in the bedroom in front of the windows, his back turned to him, looking out at the city. The younger man doesn´t seem to notice Thomas´ presence though, and Thomas just stands there for a moment and watches him. He can´t help but smile, almost overwhelmed with how much love he feels for the other man. He is happier than he has ever been in his life. After a moment of just standing there, Thomas crosses the room and wraps his arms around his fiancé´s waist, softly kissing his shoulder.

He notices almost instantly that something is wrong. Silent tears are running down Alexander´s cheeks, and they aren´t happy tears. The light feeling from before vanishes and is replaced by worry. He turns the younger man around and takes his face in his hands, softly wiping his tears away.

“What´s wrong, love?”, Thomas asks quietly, and Alex looks down, avoiding his eyes, without saying anything.

Thomas feels helpless. When he had left Alex to take a shower, the other man seemed happy, almost giddy with anticipation for the wedding.

“Did something happen?”, Thomas tries again, and this time Alex shakes his head. “Is this about tomorrow?”, he asks finally, praying to a god he doesn´t believe in, that it isn´t, but after a moment of hesitation, Alex nods.

Thomas can feel his throat closing, and anxiety welling up inside him. It feels like a punch in the gut and he can barely breathe for a moment

“Okay, uhm, I´m sure we can somehow still cancel it, if that´s what you want.”, he says quietly, even though the words are almost causing him physical pain. He knows it will probably kill him, but Alex´ feelings always come before his.

Alex´s head snaps up almost instantly, a look of panic in his eyes.

“No!”, he shakes his head rapidly. “No, no! That´s not what this is about! Of course, I don´t want to cancel the wedding!”

Thomas can feel relief flooding through him, the tears that he has managed to hold back until now finally running down his cheeks.

“That´s great.”, he whispers, his voice shaky. “That´s really great.”

Alex gets on his tiptoes and kisses him softly.

“I love you.”, he mumbles against his lips, before kissing him again.

Then he reaches up to cup Thomas´ face and gently brushes the tears away.

“I love you, too. So, so much.”, Thomas whispers back, hugging Alex tightly to his chest. “Will you tell me what´s the matter, sweetheart?”

Alex sighs quietly, pressing himself further against Thomas and hiding his face in his fiancé’s chest. He takes a few deep breaths, relaxing a bit when he feels Thomas starting to play with his hair.

“Every time I think about tomorrow, I think about how your family will be there, and how mine won´t.”, Alex finally admits. His voice is so quiet that Thomas wouldn´t have heard him, hadn´t they been this close together. “I mean, I know that George will be there and Martha and all our friends, and they are all like a family, but I just wish… you know, I wish that I could share that with _my_ family. With the people I grew up with.”

Alex takes in a shuddering breath that results in a chocked sob. Thomas just holds him tighter and lets him cry, his heart breaking for him.

“I´m sorry.”, Alex says after some time, letting out a little chuckle. “I guess I´m just really emotional right now.”

He leans back, giving Thomas an almost shy smile.

“Nothing to be sorry about, love.”, Thomas says softly. “Do you want to talk about it?

Alex shrugs.

“I just wish you could have met them.”

Thomas smiles at him sadly and nods.

“Me too, love.”, he answers honestly.

Thomas reaches up to brush the tears from Alexander´s cheeks, who closes his eyes at that, leaning into the touch. He can´t help but softly kiss his forehead, before pulling him against his chest again.

“Are you tired?”, Thomas asks quietly, after they have stayed like that for some time.

Alex shrugs.

“A bit, but I don´t know if I can sleep yet.”, he lets out a soft chuckle. “I´m pretty excited about tomorrow.”

Thomas can feel himself starting to smile and the unease he has felt before disappearing almost completely. He grabs Alexander´s hand with the engagement ring and lifts it up, pressing a kiss to his fingers.

“I am too. Can´t wait to call you my husband.”

He lets go of Alex´s waist, instead grabbing his other hand too and walks backwards towards the bed.

“There are other things we can do in bed than sleeping, though.”, Thomas says, and Alex gives him a grin.

His eyes are still red and puffy, but at least his smile is genuine.

“Oh, are there?”, he gives back, with a teasing undertone in his voice.

“Yes, I was thinking about cuddling and watching a movie.”

Alex rolls his eyes.

“You are so boring. Aren´t you only supposed to get boring after we are married?”

Thomas shakes his head chuckling, spinning Alex around and throwing him on the bed.

“So you think I´m boring, you little shit? What are your great evening plans then, sweetheart?”

Alex just smiles up at him, stretching seductively on the bed.

“I was thinking about cuddling and talking. A lot less boring.”

Thomas rolls his eyes, and can´t help but chuckle.

“Right. Give me a second to change my shirt and I´m all yours.”

Alex pouts at that, reaching his hand out towards Thomas, but he shakes his head.

“My shirt is full of tears and god knows what else, you have to wait for a moment.”

Alex lets out a groan and lets his hand fall down onto the bed again, watching Thomas while he quickly puts on another pyjama shirt. He throws the other one in the direction of the bathroom, before he joins Alex under the blanket, who curls up in his arms almost immediately. Thomas starts combing his fingers through his fiancé´s hair again, who lets out a content sigh at that.

“Are you okay?”, Thomas asks quietly after some time.

Alex nods, pressing a kiss to Thomas´ cheek.

“Yeah. Still sad that my family can´t be there, but we will celebrate with your family and our friends, so that´s okay.” He props himself up on his elbows, so that he can look at Thomas. “I really don´t care who will be there tomorrow, as long as I have you by my side.”

“Always.”, Thomas gives back.

Alex smiles and leans down to kiss him.

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading and let me know what you thought of it in the comments!!  
> You can also follow me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm :)  
> If you like my writing you can also buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/whatdidimissjm ♡


End file.
